User talk:Insane Grin
Pokemon:Kadabra If you play Pokemon,and you ever caught an Abra,you should know when it evolves it becomes Kadabra.Kadabra's most popular Pokedex entry is "It happened one morning-a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra."This caused a lot of speculation,of how can a boy transform into a Pokemon that is smack dab in the middle of it's evoulotion.Well,as a lover of Pokemon who are creepy or disturbing by comparison to other Pokemon,I wanted to get an Abra or Kadabra.So one day a friend of mine let me borrow a Pokemon game.Sadly every time I tried catching an Abra it used teleport,and I didn't have any Master Balls so I couldn't catch it.My friend who lent me the game traded me a few Pokemon including,Abra.I barley used it though,because I had a really powerful Torterra.But one day I dropped off the Abra at a Pokemon Daycare.When I came back to get it the Daycare Owner asked if I wanted to keep some Pokemon there.I talked to her over and over but she kept asking.She never asked if I wanted my Abra back.Then I went back outside wondering why I couldn't get my Abra back.Then I saw a boy outside the Daycare who wasn't part of the layout.I talked to him and he said,"Please take me home....".He lead me to a house.We wen't inside and there were only two beds.There were no people.The boy went into one and I went into the other.The screen went black.When the screen became normal again the boy was gone and I was out of bed.I went outside and saw that everybody was gone.It was still night and it was raining.Then I saw....A Kadabra.I talked to it and it said...."Thanks for taking me home." Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Insane Grin page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 03:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC)